Home for the Holidays
by libertybelle1786
Summary: Jason is going home for Christmas and has invited Piper along! Nor'easters, cookies, and skiing and more are what will fill Piper's 1st Christmas break with Jason in his New England hometown. Jasper fluff. Mortal. Riordan's characters with my own flair. More explanation in Author's Note :) Happy Holidays all!
1. Ya Can't Beat Home Sweet Home!

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Anyway, I said I would explain myself in the summary, so here I am! This story is a piece I began writing because I wanted to explore how to write with various characters' (mainly in families) antics, and the added pressure of the Holiday Season. Jason's family(who you will meet in coming chapters) is completely fictional and while I know that his family is not like this in the books, I thought that it would be an interesting way to play it out. Reviews are more than welcome! Happy Holidays! :)**

Jason came running out of his room, when he heard the big bang. When he looked up, and realized it was just Leo making eggs, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Leo could be a toddler sometimes. "Pipes! B-fast is served! If freshly burnt eggs isn't enough to tempt your palate, then I will create a new delicacy just for Madame Mclean!" Leo shouted, holding a smoking plate of brown eggs. "Throw those out Leo, they're disgusting." I said back to him. Just make us oatmeal or something."

Tap, tap, tap It was 11:30 and someone refused to stop typing on their laptop! I forced myself out of bed and into the living room. As I walked past the computer I realized it was Jason's and he was working on something important. The open tab was"The Causes of Electrical Charges Above Water" That sounded dull. I didn't understand. It was a Saturday and we all planned to do our work tomorrow! I sighed, Jason had a habit of taking on more than he could chew and always taking the extra responsibility. I worried about him sometimes, majoring in meteorology, interning at Fox, and if you're thinking he wants to be a weatherman, you're wrong. Jason's dream was to be one of those people who predicted hurricanes, tornadoes, and blizzards (he calls them nor'easters) before they even hit. He tried to explain it to me once, but it was all too scientific for me. Anyway, I think that he was stretching himself way too thin, with all of his extra school work, and a job, but he claimed he enjoyed it. Just then, he came back from the kitchen, holding an orange juice. Most people drink coffee during cram sessions, but oh no! Not Mr. Grace! He loved his OJ! I noticed something that I h"Hey, Pipes, do you need something? I'm heading in soon, I just needed to finish up something." He whispered, because Leo was a light sleeper. I looked at him, "You told me that you would wait to do your homework until tomorrow! Why are you up so late, again?" He blushed, he was hiding something, I knew it. "I'm sorry," He went over to his computer and closed it, "See? I'm all done. Promise." I sighed, "Alright, see you tomorrow." "Good night." he said. " 'night"

"Ok," Jason said. "It's that time of the month again..." We all groaned. Living together, we all had parts we took care of. I shopped for everything, food, furniture, books...Leo cooked, and took care of gas, and Jason was Mr. Organized. We all teased him about it. Though without him making sure we all made enough to pay rent and such, I would be sharing a dorm with Drew. He collected our shares, payed for cable, and made sure Leo could flex his nonexistent muscles at Gold Gym. We all made sure that we did our part or no more apartment living for us! I don't know how Jason did it though, I can barely keep track of my own part! He, on the the other hand, was able to remember all of the temps. for his meteorology classes, his rent and bills, along with ours too! Happy not to be in his shoes! After all of the money was passed in we decided on how we would spend this break from college we got from Dec. to Jan. Jason and Leo looked like they had devised something. "Hey Piper, you know how I have been a little low with food money lately?" Jason asked and I groaned. "Yes! Our budget for food has gone down the toliet! 75 bucks a week? Ya know Leo those Mexican Chili Peppers for your salsa aren't cheap! And I can't keep on buyin-!" Jason stopped me mid sentence,he better have a good reason for this money shortage or I'm moving out! "Pipes, listen, since the holidays are coming up and Leo hasn't seen his mom or cousins all year and neither have I-" My face dropped. Of course, Leo and Jason were going to Boston for the holidays. My family lived here, and I would be spending the holidays alone, without my 2 best friends. "It's ok,"I said, "I get it, you want to see your families for the holidays, and its fine, let me go help you pack. " Alright," Jason sighed, "Let's go start packing, our planes leave early tomorrow, the only ones we could get." Following them into their adjoined room (by a bathroom) and saw that my suitcase was out with a little present on it. What did they do now? I thought. What was Jason doing last night? I just stared at it "Aw..Beauty Queen! Open it! Come on!" I went closer when I noticed that Leo got out the camcorder. I picked up the gift and read the tag" To: Beauty Queen Love: Sparky those were the names we teased each other with. I gently tugged the top off and saw what was inside; a ticket from California where we were currently to...I looked at the bottom of the ticket: Logan Airport, uh? Oh, Boston, MA. I put this together: 6 am South West LA Intel. 12 pm. Logan Airport Boston MA. "Oh Jason! You didn't!"" He reddened and pushed his glasses up. "Do you like it? Because if you don't then it was Leo's idea." I ran over to him and hugged him. "I love this idea, and you!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Guys, I know that everybody love's everybody, but our flights leave in 8 hours! Piper needs to pack and we have to do paper work, which is not fun and be at the airport at 4:30! I got out of the embrace and started to throw random clothes into my luggage. From the hall Jason said "Remember there is a little bit of snow," I let out a sigh of relief. I was a warm weather girl. "About 2-3 feet last I heard." "Nooooo!" I whined. "Don't worry, I'll just shovel us out of the extra 3 feet I heard we're getting." I heard him cracking up in the hallway. I just agreed to go into the Tundra with Jason and Leo? What was I thinking?


	2. Almost Home but There's 3000 Miles to Go

**Here is chapter 2! Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! Just a side note, these first few chapters were already written, and they are being posted fairly quickly, but in a bit, I'll start writing from scratch again (these are my words, just from a few months ago). Also, if there are any special New-England foods/places/etc (as it says in the summary, is where Jason's hometown is)...that you'd want to see in later chapters, then please comment them! Also, Riordan owns the characters, Nintendo owns Marion Kart, and I own the plot... :) **

Jason

I really hate airports, we had pulled up in economy parking at about 4 in the morning for our 6 o'clock flight,Piper, Leo, and I were the early birds. I went to the truck and pulled out our stuff. I put my carry-on on to my back, held my suitcase and put Piper's carry on top of that. She stood ready with her luggage. "Ready, pack mule?" She giggled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, so let's just get the luggage checked here," I said as I placed the pieces on the scale, along with my skis. "Now, we have to get through security."

"Hello, and welcome aboard South West Airlines, this is Jenni-" I couldn't believe it, right next to me, was Piper coming home with me for the holidays. I squeezed her hand. "You ready to meet my family?" She smiled, "You better believe it. Anything will be better than my silent Thanksgivings and Christmases." Honestly I was nervous, my family isn't what you call, quiet, or small. I have more cousins that I can remember, about 12 aunts and uncles from both sides together and I think about 15-20 great aunts and uncles, mix in the extra friends, family, and girlfriends (I'm not the only one, trust me), we probably crank out close to 50 people at each family party. Compared to Piper's family that only has one child for each set of parents (weird coincidence,I know) this was a crazy amount. "They're just...big, and loud, and embarrassing as a whole. If you're overwhelmed, I won't be confused. They are a lot to get used to, and unfortunately, I am one of them, so I'm bound to act like them sometimes. And especially on Christmas Eve, it is wicked crazy." "Jason! Why are you so worried? Why did I agree to come with you? Because of you!" She poked me in the arm, "I love your witty humor, and how you snort when you laugh. If your family's like that too, then I am more than happy to meet them!" Piper was awesome, she always helped me to relax, and not worry about the step ahead. We made the perfect pair. "Please fasten your seat belts, we are now landing. Welcome to Boston!"

Piper

As I wobbled off the plane with Jason carrying our carry-ons behind me, I anticipated what his family would be like, I couldn't wait to meet them. My quiet family wasn't the unconventional group that I wanted sometimes. As we stepped out of the terminal and into the waiting area, I looked out the windows, and the first thing I saw was snow. I was a California girl, and snow had never touched my skin. I have heard countless stories from Jason on how he had to shovel out the driveway before school.

"Alright, Piper, the rest of our luggage is on the conveyor at B9, then we'll rent a car and drive to my mom's. Ok?" He was so organized! And for some reason, he loved to plan things out. "Yes sir!" I said giving a fake salute to him. I turned to Leo, who had to trek to his family now, and this was the last time we'd see him until New Year's Eve. "Bye Leo! I hope you make it to your mom's house safe!" I gave him a quick hug, and Jason did the same, they were best friends, after all.

"Well," he picked up his carry-on, "I hope you don't miss me too much, but I will be ready to play Mario Kart on the 31st! Make no mistake!"

Oh god, Leo. "Bye!" I looped my arm through Jason's, and started to look at the signs in the airport, "Now, where is that rental place?"


	3. Maple Fudge and Rented Skis

**Hello! I hope you guys are liking this story. I uploaded two chapters today so you guys can get a better idea of where the plot is going! Remember, any New England-esque things you want added (The Bruins? Clam Chowder?), comment them!**

**Thanks!**

Piper

It took what seemed like forever to get the rest of our stuff, but finally, we piled into a rental car. "Jason? Jason? JASON!" He turned, almost swerving off the icy road, "What? Did I miss something?" "What about all of this?" I gestured to the what I thought was a heavy storm of snow. He visibly relaxed, and grinned "Oh, this is nothing, one time we had this wicked bad storm and didn't go to school for a week, couldn't see a foot in front of you in the worst of it. Don't worry we'll be there soon."

In about 15 mins, we pulled up to a house in one of New Hampshire's rural towns right out of Massachusetts, and went up to the door. Jason knocked, and almost immediately a middle aged woman with graying blonde hair in a messy bun came to the door. "Jason! Your home sweetie!" And swooped him into a hug. After managing to be released, he introduced me. "This is Piper, mom, and she's my girlfriend I brought home for the holidays." That made me, even in this "warm" 23 degrees, glow. "My girlfriend" I thought with happiness. I was the one he fell in love with. "Now, come on you two! It's wicked cold out! Get inside!" His mom commanded pulling me out of my daze. "Let me just get the luggage, mom." Jason said. "No! I'll get your brother to do it! You've been flying and driving all day! Freddy! Get down here!" As I stepped into the house, I was filled with pleasing smells, cookies, pies and hot chocolate filled the air. I started to unwrap myself as I took in my surroundings. So this is where Jason grew up. Along the wall pictures of him atop mountains and with skiing trophies, he and his brothers and sisters skied, but he did it competitively, that was one of the things he missed when he moved to California to go to college. Just then, Jason's 15 year old brother, Freddy, stumbled in with the luggage, "Really dude? Really? You brought your skis? You would've just rented!" If anything, Jason had an attachment issue with his skis, which he even brought to school with him, "to watch them" In mock disdain, "Why would I ever leave my skis at home? And-cheat on them with ones from a" he pretended to swallow a cry "rental shop? Never, never would I leave them at home."

"So, Piper, it's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Grace said as she gave me a huge hug. "I've heard so many great things from Jason!" I blushed, at my family, we only gave hugs twice at each gathering, once at the beginning and once as we left. And they barely went over 2 seconds. But these Graces really did know how to give a hug! "Mom, you didn't," I spun around to see Jason standing in front of the fridge with a platter on it. "What did I do, sweetie?" "You made maple fudge!" He was literally jumping up and down like a 4 year old, it was pretty funny to watch. "Of course! Why wouldn't I make the best fudge in the world for Christmas?" He grinned, "Thanks, mom." He went over and hugged her again.

That night, which was also the day the Graces' got their tree, I caught Jason decking out the tree, and, wait for it, dancing and get ready, singing along to Stevie Wonder and what Christmas means to him. He was in his own little, carefree world, and I let him stay in it for a little while, but then I snuggled into his strong arms and we danced as White Christmas turned on. Slowly, the rest of Jason's family started to float in, we went and sat on the couch. It was snowing outside, beautiful, I thought. As we sat there, I whispered, "You know what?" "What?" He whispered back. "I am really liking this unwound Jason." "I guess that's what being home does to you." "It's nice not to see you so worried about everything, I mean let's get down to it, you are the person who keeps us out of skids. You always have something on your mind, bringing in the rent, splitting up our wages to pay for food and luxuries, I love seeing you so, happy and relaxed." "I do too, sometimes I wish it was like this all the time, and you never had to go back to the real world of work and money. It's pretty much what it is, you work for money and then you have to use the money to get to work and have your house work. It all comes down to those two things. " "Woah, your getting stressed again, I think you need a cookie." "Share it with me?" "If I must, but you'll finish it before I even get back with it." "I'll try to share this time." I went to get the cookie from the platter, and grabbed a blanket, these New England nights could get cold. "Here you go," I handed it to him. "Oh my favorite!" "Oh, I know you so well."

"We're going skiing tomorrow, want to come, Piper?" "I've never skied before." "Then I'll find you an instructor, me!" "Yay!" "Better get to bed. Love you." "I love you, goodnight"


	4. Bunny Hills and Ski Lifts

**Chapter 4...wow! A quick thanks to AlxGrace for the reviews! It means so much! This next chapter is ****_how I felt _****when I first learned how to ski...I hope you all like it!**

Jason

"Jason! What did I get myself into? The hill is so high! And Icy! I shouldv'e even come, I couldv'e stayed home and made cookies with your grandma!" I grabbed her mittened hand, "Piper, first of all, this is your first time, and its OK to be nervous, you know I slid down on my butt the first time I skied? And second, if you do fall, this is the flattest part of the mountain, you will do great." I got a chuckle. Once we got to the top of the magic carpet, I gave Piper her poles, and showed her how to stand. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" I said, edge her down the bunny hill. "No! No! No! I will not do this! I'll just wait up here until it melts!" "No more quiet snowy nights.." "I don't care!" "First plane back to loveless California..." "Just get me off the mountain Grace!" "I thought you loved me.." "Oh, I do, just not right now, on the mountain.." "Pipes," I breathed to her, "you're done, you made it down, I talked you through it all, its over" The expression was either I was I staying single forever or I had just given Piper her new favorite hobby. "Thank you, you dufus!" She said, and tried to jump up and kiss me but promptly fell to the ground, and as I held my hand out to help her up, she took it and threw me onto ground as well. She pecked me on the cheek. "Lets try something bigger!" Her eyes gleamed. "So you liked it?"

As we sat on the lift, the first one beginners went on, I remembered my first time up, I was scared out of my mind, even more than Piper. I thought I was going to break my leg just getting off the lift! I guess I pushed through, huh? "I wish I could have saw you." Piper said. "Huh? See me do what? The hula?" She grinned, "No, silly, ski, compete, I heard from your mom this morning that you were so in to it that she doesn't remember you ever doing you homework at a desk, you were always doing it in the car!" I chuckled, remembering the hustle to get to lessons or a competition on time. "Yeah, it was worth it, though, it's so exhilarating, you know, going down the mountain, with the wind in your face." "So you didn't care about the competitions?" She asked quizzically. "I only skied because I liked to, never for any prize, you know that it was actually Thalia that made me go to contests? She claimed she hated to see me beat pros for nothing." "I'm guessing you don't like attention." "That's an understatement!"

As we neared the end of the lift I slowed down the chair and helped Piper off. As we got out of the way, I noticed two people that I did not want to see. Drew and Octavian. Two rich kids from Virginia, they went and stayed up here going to Harvard High (and now BU for college) who, unlike me, had their parents pay for anything under the sun, especially the school HH, that I worked my butt off to get into. They always thought it was a laugh riot when they saw me shoveling their driveways out for money, or walking into school with *gasp* snow on my jacket from having to walk the 2 blocks from my house. "Oh, lookie lookie! Octie! Have you seen who's back from California?" Octavian sneered, "Oh, who is it dearest? Our plow boy? Mr. Know it All?" I fumed internally, but didn't let it show. "Hello, Octavian, Drew. This is my girlfriend, Piper, and she's here for vacation. " Piper laid it on thick, "Oh, hi, I'm Piper! Wasn't it so nice that Jason brought me to his family's for the holidays?" Their mouths opened beyond their North Face ski masks. They never thought that a glasses wearing nerd like me would actually get a real, actual girlfriend. "Hm, Octie, I think I hear my mother calling. Come, come." As they skied off, I smiled at Piper, "Thanks for helping out there." "I couldn't just let my boyfriend be walked all over. After all, you are my idiot!" I smiled down at her and she smiled back at me.


	5. Flour Her!

**This is just a quick chapter that will branch into more family-style festivities in later chapters, leading up to Christmas and New Years themselves. I hope you all are liking the story! Please review if you have a chance!**

Piper

"You are a bad banana, with a greasy black peel!" I heard Jason's brother, Freddy belt out in the kitchen as I walked in to see Jason, Freddy, their twin cousins, Sam and Holly, Sam's girlfriend, Lucy, and Holly's boyfriend, Caleb, and Thalia covered in flour, making cookies, about 2 weeks before Christmas, since we've been here, Jason's really relaxed, and he cracks jokes more often. Leo would be so proud!

Then, When Jason saw me, he grinned, ran over to me lifted me up and shouted, "Guys, flour her!" And then, it happened, every single person grabbed a handful and threw it on me. "It's an initiation ceremony! You are officially a Grace!" Thalia shouted. Then Jason let me down, and joined in for everyone there's favorite part of the song "The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote:

STINK!

STANK!

STUNK!"

And on every disgusting adjective, they dropped lower and lower to the ground, getting louder and louder each time. I laughed, "So, what cookies are we making?" Jason, got up, frowned at the batter, wiped the flour off his hands, which didn't really do much, "I think before I came they were making,"

"Shortbread." Caleb said

"But then, our quiet baking session was interrupted by Sam and Lucy, who turn it into," Holly added.

"Chocolate chip!" They (Sam and Lucy) yelled.

"But then, when Jason and I came along," Thalia smiled.

"We turned into gingerbread!" Jason, said, throwing up his hands, raining more flour onto everybody since he was the tallest. Then, they all looked at me, "so, what do you want to add?" Freddy asked, as if it was a serious question.

I thought about my choices, "Well, I think I'll just have to add.." I looked around the room, then spotted my ingredient, "Some candy canes!

**Tomorrow's my last day of school before break, more writing will come in after that...any suggestions/requests of characters?**

**Thanks! **

**libertybelle1786**


End file.
